Memories from a lover's book
by onyxeyez
Summary: Shunsui and Ukitake were best friends since childhood.. When Ukitake realized his real feelings towards Shun, he was far away from them.. When Shunsui was back from a long trip Ukitake was waiting for him with his all innocence and a painful secret.. / ShunJuu


**Memories from a lover's book..**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

_"10 July 1694..  
I have just back from my uncle's castle.. Looks like nothing is changed here during my absence.. Only Juushiro's hair.. It seemed a bit longer to me.."_

"Kyoraku-sama.." A housekeeper knocked the door of my room.  
"Get in." I commanded while trying to match the buttons of my shirt to the correct holes. "Your father asks if you're ready for the breakfast." He entered in and bowed respectfully while informing me.  
"Hai, hai.." I sighed rolling my eyes. "I will be there if I manage to wear this. Why I have to wear these things every day? It's tiresome."  
"Please don't complain Kyoraku-sama.. A heir must look good. And you're the only heir of the Kyoraku family.."  
"As if I care about that." I shut my eyes annoyed. "Okay, you can go now."  
"Hai." He stepped backwards and closed the door behind himself.

...

"Where were you Shunsui?" My father asked when I joined them at breakfast. "At my room. Where else I could be?" I replied yawning. "You're very late." Mother's angry gaze locked on my face. "What were you doing, Shunsui?"  
"What? Why I am getting interrogated in early morning?" I asked.  
"It's nearly noon." Father said with a cold tone. "Shunsui, what will we do with you?"

...

"Uwah!" The groom of the large Kyoraku mansion startled when he entered in barn and saw me petting my own horse..  
"Kyoraku-sama!" He bowed in alert. "It may bite you! A long time passed since you weren't here and..."  
"What are you talking about?" I smiled caressing horse's soft mane. "He remembers me it doesn't matter how much time passes.. Right, pitcy?" I handed it a handful cuse sugar and watched it while eating them hungrily.  
"Kyoraku-sama.."  
"I will take a horse ride." I turned to him. "Saddle him."  
"H-Hai." He walked inside the room which aparted from the general barn with wooden fences and started preparing him. After a while, my image disappeared in the forest which was the 'backyard' of Kyoraku mansion. I was aware of where should I ride to my horse, Pitchdark.. There was a hidden oasis in the forest.. A river had filled a pit hundreads of years ago and created a small lake which is surrounded by willows.. Because of the river current their leaves were drafting on lake's surface. I really liked the scenery so whenever I feel bad, I rode my horse to there to find some peace.. And of course.. The main reason that I am going there.. I can feel his existance whenever I breathe around the river.. There smells like him.. Sweet like a flower and fresh like a forest..  
On the soil way to hidden heaven, I bumped into two similar guys. They were lying on ground but I didn't think they were having a nap.. When I got closer I realized they were Sentaro and Kiyone who are Juushiro's most trustful men. "Hey!" I jumped down and approached them. Sentaro was groaning with a weak voice, Kiyone was facedown, she had fainted.. "Sentaro! Oi!" I shouted and kneeled down near him. He seperated his eyelids and started speaking with a weak voice.  
"K-kyoraku-sama.. Is that ..you?"  
"Yes, Sentaro.. Who did that to you?"  
"T-they kidnap Ukitake-sama.. Kyouraku-sama.. Please help him.."  
"Who!? When!?" My eyes got widened. _Who can dare to kidnap a heir!_? "I don't know.." He whispered in pain.. "They had a carriage and swords.. We couldn't resist.."  
"Which way did they follow!?" I asked.  
"N-northeast.." His gaze moved on the way to show me the correct line..  
"Hang on." I jumped on the Pitchdark then have him gallop.. Soon, I managed to see the wooden wheel print on the soil.. _I am coming, Juushiro_!  
When I saw the car, it was standing near a stone house. I jumped down from Pitchdark and headed there. When I got closer, they realized me and got out of house.  
"Who are you?" One of them shouted.  
"Hiiiii!" I waved my hand on air with a poor voice. "I am loooost! Please help me! My name is Shunsui Kyouraku! The only heir of Kyouraku family!"  
The robbers looked each other drooling. "Another heir?! Wow, we are lucky!"  
"Money, so much money!" They whispered excitedly.  
"Oi what are you babbling about!? Won't you help me?!" I tried to seem weak.  
"No, no wait a minute. It may be a trap. What if he is a guardian?" One of them chimed in.  
"C'mon, he seem to have no fighting equipment. And look, he wears a pink kimono that flowers on it. How can he be strong?"  
They laughed darkly and one of them started walking towards me, pulled his sword out of scabbard. "I had bad news for you, Shunsui. You bumped into *gasp*"  
He startled when he found me right in front of himself all of a sudden, I landed a very firm fist on his chest.. With wide and scared eyes of surprise, he fell on ground facedown then I took his sword in my left hand. My movement must have stunned them, they stepped back. "Where is Ukitake?" I glared at them narrowing my eyes.  
"W-what you've done to Yamaga?!" One of them shouted horrified.  
"I accidentally broke some of his ribs with my left fist. Didn't you see that?" I smirked.  
"Don't fuck with us!" The other one drew his sword. "We're much stronger than you, you immature bastard! You caught him off guard, that's all!"  
"So.." I glanced at the 9 murderer in front of me. "Why don't you come closer? All nine of you.."

"Don't move or I'll shear your head." I caught the last guy from behind and placed the sword against his throat. "Now thell me where Ukitake is."  
"U-up-upstairs! The first door from left! Please don't kill me!" He begged trembling.  
"Tch.. You're not worth of that.." I let him go then headed inside. That was an abonded building, it was worn out, dirty and smells bad.. I headed upstairs and followed the direction the guy had told me. When I opened the door, I saw Ukitake tied up, blindfolded and gagged with a piece of cloth.. _Damn_.. I stepped in, at the same time rotted wooden floor cracked caused Ukitake to moan worrily.. "Ukitake.." I cut the ropes around him with my sword, then removed the blindfold and gag. His fulled with tears eyes scanned my face for a while, then he put one hand on my cheek.. "Sh-Shunsui.." A smile spreaded on his pale lips as he moved his thumb on my malar. "Shunsui.. You're here! You're really here.."  
"Yeah.. Yeah I am here.. Let's get out of this place."  
"Okay..." He sat up and tried to stand up but when a painful groan rose up in his throat, I caught him with a strong move. "What happened Ukitake?" I asked.  
"Unf.. I.. I think I twisted my ankle while fighting. I can't even take a step.."  
"That's okay..." I put my arm back of his knees and lifted him up bridal style.. "Everytime I tell you, don't go outside without guards." I scrolded him jokely. "Next time you can take a serious damage.."  
He sighed sadly while I was carrying him outside..  
"Hey.. Didn't you miss me? I wasn't around for a looong time.." I tried to start a conversation to learn why he was upset that much.. I had saved him from murderers but looks like he didn't even care..  
"I missed you so much, Kyouraku.." He put his head on my chest and closed his eyes.. "While you're not here, I felt like I was dying.." His eyes got opened widely as he realized what did he say. "Because of boredom." added he quickly.  
"I got it." I grinned as I pushed the rear door which I used for getting in.  
"Oh, God! Shunsui! What have you done!?" Juushiro startled when he saw the corpses around the backyard.  
"See what you made me do? I am a noncontentious person you know, but when it comes to you, I cannot put a curb on my feelings." I explained grinning like usual. "That bastards would want only money, but by kidnapping you, they deserved the death penalty."  
"Shunsui.." Ukitake clung to me tighter. "Sometimes you scare me but make me feel safe at the same time.."  
I smiled to him and walked towards Pitchdark. "Can you get onto the horse?" I asked softly. "Yes.. I think I can." Juushiro climbed on the horse with my help and sat down. I placed myself in front of him then had Pitchdark run.  
"Where are you taking me to, Shunsui?" Ukitake asked, put his head on my upper back.  
"Home, of course." I smiled. "Your family had to be worried for you."  
"I don't wanna go home." He hugged me tighter. "Please take me to somewhere different.."  
"But your wrist?"  
"It doesn't hurt so much.." He replied. "Please, Shun.."  
His words were different from a normal request.. It was like a rogation.. I arched an eyebrow in question marks then headed to a different way.. "Alright.."  
"Thank you, Shun.."  
"But I have a condition." I added with a serious tone.  
"W-what do you mean by condition?" He asked hastily.  
"Something is disturbing you and I wanna know what is it."  
"H-hah!" He laughed nervously. "How did you get that idea! It's ridicious!"  
I suddenly stopped my horse and jumped on soil, pulled him out of the saddle as well. "O-oi! Shun! What are you doing!?"  
I took him into my arms and went near the river. "Tell me what happened." I slowly placed him onto a rock then sat next to him. "Ukitake.."  
He pulled his legs to his stomach and watched the river for a long time.. In silence.. Then he looked up to me smiling, and said "There is no need of these.. It was nothing, really.. I just wanted to act like a spoiled heir for some minutes.. You got me.."  
"What?" Lowered my eyebrows smiling. "Was that it?! Oh, Juushiro, you scared the me to hell! I thought something important had happened and you were trying to hide it from me."  
"Baka.." He was still smiling. "As if I can do something like this."  
"So.. Why you don't want to go home?" I asked..  
"Ehh.. Because.. I am having a slight flu but they're acting like I am dying. That's why I don't wanna return."  
"Oh.. Sometimes I wanna get pampered like you.." I flattened my eyebrows. "My parents treat me like crap, they want me to grow up quickly, find a girl and marry her."  
A very low gasp of anxiety was echoed in my ears.. "W-will you do t-that?!"  
"Will I do what?"  
"The girl and.."  
"Marrying? Honestly, no.. I can't marry now." I lay down on the hard rock and stared at clear sky.. "Marrying is tiresome.. I can't handle that much burden on my shoulders.."  
I don't know why but Juushiro relaxed suddenly.. He sighed in relief and lay next to me as well..  
"Well, you will marry someday.. Just find a very, very beautiful and good woman to marry."  
"Huh." I laughed in astonishment. "So.. I do."  
"Good.." He laughed.. But somehow I felt a terribly bitter feeling under that laugh.. "Don't worry Juu.. You're the most important thing in my life.. You're my best friend.. I won't change you to any woman.." I pulled him to me little bit and closed my eyes sleepily.  
"Shunsui.. I wonder something.." He started after a long and peaceful silence of forest.  
"Yes?" I asked without opening my my eyes.  
"There is a girl around you always.."  
"Nanao-chan?"  
"Yes.. I wonder.."  
"You're not her type, Juu, don't push yourself." I grinned.  
"What!? That was definately NOT what I was about to say!"  
"Really?" I seperated one of my eyelids. "So.. Let's see. What was that?"  
"You like her, right?" His porcelain like cheeks blushed slightly.  
"Umm.." I pouted thoughtfully. "Kinda.. She is cute, I think."  
"I see.. Shun.. I wonder if I was looking like a girl instead of a boy, would you find me cute, too?"  
"Well.. That's a different question.. But I think.. My answer is no.."  
"Huh?" He shivered, I clearly saw the sadness of disappointment in his beautiful eyes.  
"Because.. I already find you very cute."  
"Really?" The sadness transformed into sparkles of happiness.  
I nodded, shutting my eyes lazily.  
"If you're tired, you're allowed to take a nap.. I won't tell anyone." He grinned cutely.  
"Well.." I yawned. "Who can say no to a short doze.. Don't go away while I am sleeping okay?"  
"I don't." Juushiro snuggled to me much more..

'_God.. I really like this boy_..'

...  
**End of the chapter 1!  
Guys, here is my first attempt to write a bleach fanfic I hope you liked! Please review and tell me how is the first chapter I am waiting for comments!  
Thanks for reading.  
See ya!**


End file.
